canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Undertale (Fan film idea)
Undertale is a fan-made animated comedy/drama, fantasy adventure, and musical film idea by Shinrin2000 and Dangermask-Dayxkma, which is based on the indie video game of the same name. The film would be directed by John Lasseter and Toby Fox, and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film's score would feature orchestral versions of the game's original soundtrack, new songs produced exclusively for the film that are sung by the cast, and singer/songwriter Stacie Orrico would contribute a new song for the film, "Determined". A couple of plot points that were featured in the game would be absent in the film, such as the romantic subplot between Undyne and Alphys, and in addition, new points would be brought forward and unveiled, such as Frisk's full name. About it A quirky young girl named Frisk has to find her way back home on the surface, after falling into an underground world inhabited by monsters. Cast of characters Laura "Frisk" Erhart - An orphaned, but quirky young girl who discovers an underground realm of monsters after falling into a large cavern in a nearby mountain, and must go on a long journey to get back home on the surface. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. She is portrayed by Isabela Moner, who also appears in a dual role as Chara. Toriel - A kind and protective motherly nubian goat who watches over Frisk during her time in the underground and was also the caretaker of the ruins before she left her husband, she saves Frisk from Flowey and guides her through the ruins. Sans - A comedic, lazy, and big-boned skeleton who befriends Frisk, he is the older brother of Papyrus, and first appears in the forest outside Snowdin. Timber Puppers provides his speaking voice, shutupadachi performs his singing voice, while Pony Broni voices the young child version of Sans. Papyrus - A joyful and tall skeleton who is Sans' no-nonsense younger brother who was going to be a member of the royal guard, he also befriends Frisk, can not cook well, and his puzzles are easy. Timber Puppers provides his speaking voice, shutupadachi performs his singing voice, while Pony Broni voices the young child version of Papyrus. Annoying Dog - A little American eskimo dog who only barks. He is Sans and Papyrus' pet dog. Undyne - An undina fish who is a very brave and hot-headed warrior and the member of the royal guard that is tasked with capturing Frisk, she is a friend of Papyrus, has a crush on Alphys, is a terrible cook and once burned down her house, and is rather hard to kill hence her title of "Undyne the undying". Alphys - A dinosaur/lizard hybrid who is the underground's shy and independent royal scientist who lied to everyone but she tried harder to be friends with Undyne whom she has a crush on, loves anime and manga, and assists Frisk if she is at a puzzle in Hotland or a fight with Mettaton. Asgore Dremurr - A large and intimidating nubian goat who is the royal king that rules the underground kingdom, he used to be with Toriel before she left him all alone, doesn't want to fight Frisk, and wants to give humans in peace when the barrier is destroyed. Mettaton - A robot created by Alphys to serve as entertainment for the kingdom, he is the only appreciated celebrity idol in the underground who is the host of a cooking show, a musical, the news, and much more. He is a gray largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top that can change colors and are in place of facial expressions, two segmented robotic arms which end in white gloves, four dials along the bottom of his body, and a single leg which ends in a wheel. After having the switch on his back flipped, he transforms into a humanoid form that has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye, pale skin and visible metal segments below and above his left eye, a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, black shoulder guards above his segmented arms which end in gloves, and long black-clad legs end in pink high-heeled boots. Temmie - A dog/cat hybrid that has trouble saying things due to using broken English words, she is also a shopkeeper in Tem Village Bob - A cynical temmie in the brethren and not as cute and funny as the other temmies, he runs a novelty shop that sells human objects found on the surface and speaks in good grammar Muffet - A spider who is a fortune teller who is said to hold vast secrets of the underground and wears a Victorian dress, as she is also the owner of a bakery with items sale for high prices in Hotland Napstablook - A timid and lonely ghost with crippling depression who loves music and is good at making remixes of music, he is the cousin of Mettaton Monster Kid - A young dinosaur with no arms, he is the biggest fan of Undyne and looks up to Frisk W. D. Gaster - A mysterious ghost-like skeleton named after the Wingdings and Aster fonts who was a well-known royal scientist when he disappeared after he had fell into a machine called the core, he does some creepy things that nobody knows about and makes a cameo in Alphys' lab. He is the father of Sans and Papyrus, however, only Sans remembers him fondly, since Papyrus was too young to remember Gaster's disappearance. Gaster was originally supposed to feature prominently in the deleted flashback sequences that Sans was explaining to Frisk, while she was in his workshop. The flashback scenes only existed in the very first publicized showing of the pre-release sneak preview version of the movie that was not completely edited and ran for nearly two hours in length, but they were dropped entirely when the final, edited film was officially released at its current 101-minute running time. Also cut was an extended version of an elaborate song-and-dance number for Gaster that test audiences thought would have made the movie too long. Grillby - A monster who is made entirely out of fire, he is the owner and fry cook of the eponymous popular diner in the kingdom. Grillby is Gaster's best friend, and he became the adoptive father of Sans and Papyrus after Gaster fell into the core. Mad Dummy - A short-tempered dummy who is actually a ghost living inside it Bratty - A crocodile who speaks in the American valley girl accent and loves Mettaton so much, she is a big fan of Mettaton Catty - A cat who speaks in the American valley girl accent and loves Mettaton so much, she is a big fan of Mettaton Burgerpants - A cat who works at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium at the MTT Resort and he always says that he has a very depressing life and he only works at the burger place Dogamy - A dog who is part of the royal guard and he loves Dogaressa Dogaressa - A dog who is part of the royal guard and she loves Dogamy So Sorry - A kinda shy "butterdragon" who can actually draw Royal Guard #1 - A rabbit who is a royal guard in Hotland Royal Guard #2 - A dragon who is a royal guard in Hotland Asriel Dremurr/Flowey - A young nubian goat who is the son of Asgore and Toriel, he was turned into an evil talking golden flower who wanted to become a god of this world in the future after his soul was turned to darkness, since it turned out that it was actually Asriel who was trapped inside of Flowey. Pony Broni voices the young child version of Asriel, while Tom Kenny voices Asriel as an adult. Chara - The first fallen human, she ran away from her home due her parents passing away, then she was part of the family of Dreemurr, and had a very good life before the war between monsters and humans started. She wants to leave this world and move on to the next, so she has killed absolutely everyone including Sans and everyone else. She is portrayed by Isabela Moner, who also appears in a dual role as Frisk.